1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stretchable circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to stretchable circuits that are polymer based and include conductive wires or flexible circuits embedded in the stretchable circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known flexible circuits are implemented using flexible printed circuits. While flexible circuits can bend, they cannot stretch. To offer electrical connections that can elongate, flexible circuits are folded so that they can slide. Such known flexible circuits can slide back and forth with a specified bend gap and are intended to last for more than 200,000 sliding cycles. As the bend gap of the flexible circuit decreases, the number of cycles before failure occurs reduces exponentially.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,012 B2 teaches a stretchable circuit including a stretchable polymer body with micro-channels that are filled with conductive material. U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,012 B2 does not discuss the electrical terminals necessary to connect the stretchable circuit to other components. U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,012 B2 uses a conductor that is in liquid or paste form. The micro-channels are created in the substrate, and then the conductor is formed by forcing the liquid or paste into the micro-channels. Thus, the conductor takes the shape of the micro-channels. The liquids and pastes used in U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,012 B2 have a much higher bulk resistivity, in the range of three to ten times, than the bulk resistivity of copper wire. A higher resistance produces a lower performing circuit, which will not be suitable for many electronic applications.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0317639 A1 teaches conventional stretchable circuits using flexible circuits. The stretchable circuits are formed by laser cutting or die cutting the flexible circuits to form patterns in the flexible circuits. Portions of the flexible circuit are then removed to define stretchable conductive elements. This conventional stretchable circuit is then embedded in a polymer. However, in this conventional stretchable circuit, the flexible circuit and the conductive patterns are on the same plane, which causes the thickness of the polymer to be greater than optimal. Further, this stretchable circuit does not use conductive wires.
International Patent Application No. WO 2010/086034 A1 also teaches a conventional stretchable circuit. Portions of the stretchable circuit have different stiffnesses, which allows the stretchable circuit to stretch. To form the stretchable circuit, flexible circuits are laser cut, and the portions of the flexible circuits that are not needed are removed. The resulting stretchable circuit is then embedded in polymer. The conductive patterns are on the same plane as the body of the circuit, which causes the thickness of the polymer to be greater than optimal.